d'une vie à un rêve
by Salom45
Summary: La fin d'année est là et Taylor ne s'attends pas à tomber amoureuse lors de sa "prom qeen" qui mélange 2 lycées. intro 1 shot
1. Chapter 1

voila je commence quelque chose enfin je le reprend parce que elle est vieille...

* * *

"Je m'appelle Taylor, j'ai 16 ans je suis brune/rousse, j'ai la peau matte, j'ai les yeux verts,je vis dans l'etat de New York avec mon père et ma belle-mère. Ma mere vit en Californie je vais la voir defois mais je m'entends mieux avec mon pere. Enfait je suis un accident, vous voyez mon pere est tres actif, il n'aime pas rester sur place,fondez une famille, bref mes parents se sont separés. Ma meilleure amie, je la connait depuis le collège,elle s'appele Kaithlyn mais je l'appelle Katie. C'est ma seule amie enfait mais nous sommes tres proche. Nous sommes célibataires et Katie s'occupe a s'obtenir un basquetteur du lycée. Moi, je crois que je ne plait a personne" Si Ricky m'avait entendu ce jour la il m'aurait demander de m'habiller le plus joliment possible pour me jettez par la suite dans la piscine. Je relis ce passage que j'ai ecrit au debut de l'année car maintenant nous sommes mi-juillet et bien de choses se sont passées.

* * *

Thanks + reviews!


	2. Chapter 1 : rencontre

La SUIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTEEEEEEE !

* * *

en Juillet,c'est le début des vacances, la fin des cours et donc a lieu la soirée du Lycée. La notre avait lieu le dimanche 8 juillet a 21h.  
C'etait un regroupement de 2 lycées. Et Katie espérait y rencontrer un basketteur.

\- 8 juillet / 11h45 -

Je me réveille avec un mal de tête atroce,je m'habille en vitesse et je descend manger. Stella (ma belle -mère) y servait le déjeuner.  
Papa - chéris je peux pas t'amener ce soir ,j'enchaine les suis desolé je tenais a t'y amener  
Moi- c'est pas grave je vais me debrouiller papa...  
On finit le déjeuner et je monte dans ma chambre je me fais un chinion , j'enfille mes vans et j'attrape mon iPhone et mon skate. Je roule jusqu'au skate Park, et sur le trajet j'anvoie des messages.

A Brian " tu peux m'amener ce soir au bal? A 20h45?"  
A Katie "je passe chez toi vers 18h ok?"

J'arrive, me pose sur le banc que Brian (mon grand frere) et moi avions taguer. Je sors mon tel et mon frere ma repondu  
De Brian "ok ca roule d: "

A Brian " merci t'es un ange"

Je sourais pour montrer mon soulagement.

? -pourquoi elle sourit la beautée?

Je releve ma tete d'un seul coup. Un gars avec une tête d'italien et ses potes qui rigole derriere.

Moi - J'crois pas qu'on se connaisent donc ca ne te regarde pas

Et, sur ce, je me relève le pousse sur ma gauche me lève attrape mon skate sous le banc et part en skate nez sur mon phone.

? - c'est son copin?

17h45.

Je vais chez Katie. Elle se prepare elle est trop chou parce qu'elle stress. Je lui raconte mon aprem, et d'autres bricoles. Je rentre chez moi il est 19h25.  
Je met une robe couleur bleu d'eau. Elle est ceintrée en haut et le dos est en dentelle. Je me maquille et je met trop de mascara. Je me lisse légèrement les cheuveus les releves et les attaches a l'aide d 'un ruban.  
Un klaxon, c'est Brian. Je prend mon telephone et je descend .

Brian - tu serais pas ma soeur je t'aurais gardée juste pour moi!  
Moi - arrete un peu! Aller on va etre en retard!

On partit. Sur le trajet je me demandais comment ca allait etre. Jusqu'ici ma journée n'avait pas été exeptionnelle. Mais je ne savais pas que la soirée allait etre une des meilleures.  
J'arrive, et j'attends Katie dans un coins qui arrive rout de suite d'ailleurs. On entre et on dit boujours au gens du lycée. J'appercoi le crétin d'Italien de tout a l'heure . Certaines personnes se connaissent sur les 2 lycées et malgres tout c'etait une bonne ambiance.  
On dansait avec Katie. Elle alla nous chercher a boire. Je restait seule entourée de la foule. Je sentis quelqu'un derriere moi.

? - hey!

Un beau garcon arrive devant moi.

Moi - euh... Salut!

Il etait nerveux.

? - je suis un pote a Ricardo.  
Moi - Ricardo?  
? - oui celui qui t'a fais chier cet après-midi.  
Moi - ah! Ce crétin d'Italien  
? - sourrire tordu - euh oui!  
Moi - non c'est que je trouve qu'il a une tete d'italien!  
? - et lui il te trouvait mignonne.  
Moi - oh je vois alors tu viens de sa part...  
? - negatif - non, non! Je venais m'escusez... Tu vois mes potes ils courent apres les filles et ils sont pas trop polis... Tu sais faut pas leur en vouloir ils sont comme ca...  
Moi - oh c'est bien tu fais attenrion au gens!  
-léger blanc -  
? - moi c'est Ricky.  
Moi - moi c'est Taylor.  
Ricky - Alors chère Taylor, voulez-vous dansez?  
Moi -biensur!

Ricky était très gentil, beau , drôle , grand , blond , avait les yeux clairs.

Soudain je vis Katie et je m'arretais de dansais. Ricky s'arreta egalement.

Ricky - ca ne vas pas?  
Moi - si c'est juste que j'ai oublier mon amie...  
Katie s'approchais  
Ricky - oh et bien je vais vous laissez _à Katie_ désolé de t'avoir emprunter ton amie mais il ne faut paq laissez une aussi jolie fille toute seule...  
Et il disparu dans la foule  
Katie - ohoh! C'etait qui lui?  
Moi -un ami a Ricardo ,l'abruti de cet aprem  
Katie - ah! Je suppose qu'il ne ta pas embetté?  
Moi - non! Et toi?  
Katie - ca y est !  
Moi - un basketteur?  
Katie - non un footballeur!ca te derange si j'y vais?  
Moi - non , vas y fonce!

Je me retrouvais toute seule encore une fois. Je voulais revoir Ricky. Je cherchai Ricardo. Je le trouva mais je m'adressa a un de ses ami brun avec une meche

Moi - salut!  
Lui - salut!  
Moi - Tu sais où est Ricky?  
Lui - non il est parti je crois  
Moi - ok

Je partis triste de ne pas l'avoir revu.

Lui - tu peux rester avec nous hein! Ohoh?

Je sortis de la salle. Je traversa et je m'installa contre un arbre.

A Brian "viens pas me chercher xx"  
De Brian "ca roule xx"

*DANS LA SALLE *

Ricky retrouve ses amis.

Jc - hey Ricky! Une fille rousse te cherchait!  
Ricky - une fille rousse?  
Jc -oui  
Ricky - avec une robe bleu?  
Jc -oui . Elle etait assez dessus que tu soit pas la! Et d'ailleurs elle ressemblait a la fille du Skate Pa... Ricky me dit pas que c'etait elle?  
Ricardo - il le la piqué!  
Ricky - oh oh je te lai pas piquer je lui est juste parler! Et elle t'a pas trop apprecier!  
Connor - je te l'avait dit Ricardo , je te l'avait dit!  
Ricky - Jc! Elle est où?  
Jc - ch'sais pas elle est partie j'pense.

Ricky sortit de la salle et appercut sa belle rousse qui regardait le ciel. Il sourit.

*TAYLOR*

Je regardais le ciel , je ne pensais a rien. Soudain je cru voir la tete de Ricky. Je baissa la tête, troublée. Je remarquais quelqu'un assis a ma droite.

Ricky - hey!  
Moi - hey!  
Ricky - tu me cherchais?  
Moi -non!  
Ricky - Justin me l'a dit.  
Moi - Justin? C'est le brun a qui j'ai parler ?  
Ricky - Oui. Justin Cloud Caylen mais on l'appele Jc .  
Moi - Jc?  
Ricky - Ouais.

Je le fixait des yeux. Plus je le fixait plus il se rapprochait dangereusement de moi jusqu'a ce que nos lèvres se touchent. A ce moment précis, il recula une fraction de seconde juste pour voit ma reaction. Je souris légèrement. Cette fois ci ce fut un long baiser qui ne s'arreterai jamais . Je poussa Ricky pour qu'il se recule.

Moi -essouflée- j'peux plus respirer!  
Ricky - sourrire - désolé.  
Il remonta jusqu'a mon oreille.  
Ricky - chuchotant- vous etes tres tres tres jolie mademoiselle Taylor.

Je rigola et Ricky aussi. Il me tourna légèrement la tête pour pouvoir m'embrasser a nouveau. Personne ne m'avait jamais embrasser comme ca.  
J'eu un frisson et je pense que Ricky le senti.

Ricky - t'as froid?  
Moi - un peu.  
Ricky se releva et me tira juste apres. Il me pris par les hanches  
Ricky - Tu veux pas revenir a la fete?  
Moi -non !  
Ricky - tu veux faire quoi?  
Moi - ce que tu veux tant que je suis avec toi !  
Ricky - On se promene?  
Moi - Oui!

On marcha dans la ville endormie. On parlait de manieres a mieux se connaitre.

Ricky - t'es pas mal en skate!  
Moi - merci!  
Ricky - mais de rien!  
Ricky me regardait passionnement il etait trop gentil avec moi .  
De Brian " je viens te chercher alors? Xx"  
Ricky dut penser que c'etait mon copain.  
Moi - t'inquietes pas hein c'est juste mon grand -frère!  
Ricky - j e m'inquete pas j'ai juste eu un moment de doute!

Je me mis a rire et Ricky m'embrassa pour me faire taire. Brian m'appela et Ricky me pris mon portable des mains

Ricky - Non merci monsieur, elle est en tres bonne compagnie et elle reste avec moi toute la nuit.  
Il raccrocha et je rigolais  
Moi -il va te prendre pour un fou!  
Ricky - c'est pas grave!  
Je frissonna encore une fois.  
Ricky - t'as froid...  
Moi -non  
Ricky - Taylor!  
Moi - non ca va!

Il me regardait et il n'allait pas abandonner.

Moi -ok oui et alors tu vas faire quoi?  
Ricky - te ramener chez moi,par exemple?  
Moi -ok... Ya tes parents?  
Ricky - non ils sont en voyage!  
Moi -ok... C'est pas trop loin?  
Ricky- non mademoiselle !

Il me pris par la main et commenca a courrir je le suivait mais je faisait attention avec mes talons. Je suppose que je n'allait pas assez vite car il s'arreta et m'enleva mes chaussures. On arriva chez lui. C'etait une grande maison hyper moderne. Je parraissais emerveillée. On passa par derriere, il y a vait une geante piscine dans le jardin. Ob passa par une baie vitrée entre-ouverte. Il posa mes chaussures a coté du canapé et me deposa sur le canapé.

Ricky - tu veux un truc?  
Moi - oui , toi!

Il se pencha sur moi et il m'embrassa. On monta les escaliers, posa nos telephones et alla dans sa chambre. 2 adolescents dans le lit , des vetements autours.


End file.
